


Private Care

by haruka



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gravitation - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-12
Updated: 2005-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuchi takes care of difficult patient Eiri.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Not necessarily canon.  Yaoi warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Care

Private Care (Gravitation)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"Open up and say 'AHH!'"

"Don't wanna."

Shuichi gasped and his purple eyes turned into big liquidy pools. "But whyyy? Yuki, you're sick! We have to find out if you have a fever!"

"No, we don't," the older man rasped. "You said it yourself – I'm sick. I accept that, and I'm in bed. I don't need a readout on a thermometer to tell me how long I need to stay here."

"But how am I to take care of you properly if I don't know the extent of your condition? I have to 'feed a fever, starve a cold.'" Shuichi scratched his head thoughtfully. "Or is it 'feed a cold, starve a fever'? Anyway, I don't know which to do if we don't take your temperature!"

"You don't know which to do, anyway!" Yuki croaked in exasperation. He fell back onto his pillows and pulled the blankets up over his head. "G'way and leave me alone."

Shuichi's lower lip quivered. "But I want to take care of you!" He picked up a book from the nearby desk. "I know!" he said brightly. "I'll read to you!"

Yuki peered over the edge of the blanket. "I WROTE that book."

"Oh." Shuichi put it aside, blushing. He snapped his fingers. "I could bring in a radio for some soothing music!"

"You call what they play on the radio these days 'soothing'?"

The younger man sighed. Considering his band, Bad Luck, was being played a lot recently, and their latest single was pretty fast-paced, he couldn't argue further. However, he smiled knowingly, they had other songs that weren't currently singles, and he didn't need a radio for Yuki to hear one now.

He soothed Yuki's bangs from his eyes and softly began to sing a cappella. The novelist looked startled at first, but Shuichi's beautiful, gentle voice soon coaxed relaxation to envelop him, and he felt his eyelids grow heavier.

Shuichi finally leaned down and kissed the warm forehead of his slumbering lover, glad that he had been able to care for him effectively after all.

\--

(Word challenge - Fever)

(2005)

Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
